buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon World
"Dungeon World" (ダンジョン Danjon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Several cards in this world feature characters from the Buddyfight anime series as characters in a RPG. Dungeon World's card frame resembles a wall in a dungeon and features a treasure chest. Playstyle Dungeon World's main theme is emulating an RPG-like experience. Several of Dungeon World's effects involve mini-games such as playing Rock-Paper-Scissors or the opponent picking one of two cards that represent the luck element of RPGs. The Adventurers represent players of an RPG and focus on gaining advantages from link attacking, simulating party members working together. There are also certain Mission cards that act like "quests" in that certain conditions need to be fulfilled. Of course, when fulfilled, these Mission cards reward the player. The Dungeon Enemies, as the name suggests, represent enemies found during RPGs and are more focused on beatdown strategies and activating effects when destroyed. Though typically antagonistic towards the Adventurers, some have abilities that require cooperation from the Adventurers in order to activate. The Demon Lords help to further enhance the abilities of Dungeon Enemies and can even activate specific abilities that require Demons Lords such as "respawning" more monsters or even activating devastating, world-destroying plans. The Knights help to assist the Adventurers and specialize in dual-wielding items into battle. Knights also have abilities that activate when two items are equipped, further enhancing the dual-wielding strategy. Associated Characters *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Iron Claw Ikarino (Anime) *Ivan Shikakevich Wanaski (Anime) *Kazane Fujimiya (Anime) *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) *Noboru Kodo (Anime) *None-Yet (Anime) Sets containing Dungeon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (32 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (26 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (7 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (1 card) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (13 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (29 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations (1 card) *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation (2 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! (?? cards) Character Packs *X Character Pack 1: Extreme!! 100 Yen Dragon (1 card) (JP) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (11 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (22 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (8 cards) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (7 cards) (JP) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (7 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (2 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion (20 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (1 card) Ultimate Boosters *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest Monsters ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (78 cards) Attributes *Adventurer *Brave *Charge *Construct *Darkness *Defense *Demon Lord *Demonic Beast *Destruction *Disaster (Attribute) *Divine Guardians *Dragon *Dragon Lord *Draw *Dungeon Enemy *Dungeon Master *Fire *Fire Power *Get *Hero *Hundred Demons *Knight *Magic Power *Monk *Recovery *Soldier *Staff *Summon *Team GM *Thief *Trap *Undead *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Cobalt *Mission List of Dungeon World cards Flags *Dungeon World (card) Items *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dominion Rod *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger * Growls Wand *Magic Sword, Etherstorm *Magical Beast Tamer Flute, G'boy *Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker * Purgatory Demon Warrior's Armor (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta *Staff of the Calm King, Rod of Miserea *Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia *Trap Maker *Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal Spells *A Handful of Rewards *Blessing of Nereus *Bind Trap * Bonus Quest *Cecilia's Spell Disarm *Command of the Water Lord *Continue! *Dangerous Bed of Damage (Dual Card/Danger World) *Dangerous Fuse *Demon Lord's Dungeon * Demon Lord's Invasion *Dig a Hole *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dragon Blessing (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Encouragement of the White Veil *Enemin Gold α *Evil Deity Altar * Evil Ritual *Glacious Defense Wall * Great Sky Demon Lord Castle, Satsuki Palace (Dual Card/Hero World) *Hidden Crossbow *Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Evil Pulse *Magical Eyes Release! * Mission Card "Adventurer Guild, Aibo Academy" *Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" *Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" *Mission Card "Form a Party!" * Mission Card "Gather the Friends!" *Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" *Mission Card "THE Teamwork" *Mission Card of Judgment, "Great Spell, Apocalypse" (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mission Complete, "Extreme Spell Apocalypse Day" (Dual Card/Legend World) *Obstinacy Drink, Bunny Call *Oracle of Tuval *Pillar of Fire *Quiescence of Cassiade *Reset Button *Rolling Punch *Rolling Stone *Secret Arts of the Water Lord *Smile Charm * Summon Trap *Trap Room Impacts *Darkness Final Mission Card "World End" *Dead End Crush! *Fortune Select! *Full Strash Formation *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! *Phoenix Radiation! *This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! Monsters Size 0 *Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker * Ancient Weapon Pilot, Dash (Dual Card/Hero World) *Apprentice Sister, Hanako (Dual Card/Dragon World) * Assassination Sekt Assassin, Sakate (Dual Card/Katana World) * Blue Sky Princess, Ku (Dual Card/Hero World) *Bronze Golem, Jaish * Demon Lord's Pet Cat, Cait Sith (Dual Card/Legend World) *Dragon Tooth Warrior * Empress, Queen Ageha (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Evil Dryad *Fate Skeleton *Heat Blade, Joker *Mameshiba, Cobalt *Proto Golem, Jariim *Masked Swordsman, Kiri (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh *Ozon B *Ozon B's Cat *Shining Up!! Hanako * Suspicious Workshop, Gara (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) * Vampire, Shura (Dual Card/Danger World) Size 1 *Apprentice Knight, Ruu *Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki * Armored Knights Leader, Genesis (Dual Card/Hero World) *Basilisk Slime *Battle Hyena, Dolz * Battle Master, Ban (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Big Surprise Pandora * Black Dragon's Priest, Gremlin (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Black Knight of Clarity, El Quixote (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Bladewing Phoenix "SD" * Brave Companions, Baku & Kuguru *Brave of the Sun, Yota (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Caplico Life! Noboru *Cavalry Dragon, Rocinante (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Champion of Arena, Rouga * Co-starring of Dreams!? Noboru & Capsuke *Dachs, Cobalt *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Dark Black Knight, Gaito (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) * Dark Merchant, Jin (Dual Card/Katana World) * Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) * Death Dragon Knight, Davide (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) * Death Summoner, Kageura (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) * Demon Lord's Arm, Sofia (Dual Card/Legend World) * Demon Lord's Fang, Rouga (Dual Card/Danger World) * Demon Lord's Puppet, Terumi (Dual Card/Legend World) *Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel *Demonic Eye General, Rhodes Dylan *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna * Drunken Old Man, El Quixote (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Eating Caplico, Noboru *Entangle Roper *Evil-Break * Fist Fighter of Divine Feet, Kanata (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser * Former Baron, Shido (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) * Gangster of Justice, Mukuro (Dual Card/Hero World) * Gossip Thief, Paruko (Dual Card/Hero World) *Guiding Demon, Dyingas * Guild Guide, Tsurugi & Stella (Dual Card/Hero World) *Gummy Slime * Head of Security, Shido (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Iron Golem, Nasr * Jester Dark Fox (Dual Card/Katana World) *Jet Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Legendary Messiah, Tasuku *Living Mad Gazer *Loaned Possession Knight, Jake *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Master Thief, Strohl Bird *Mimic with a Prize *Missile Magician, Addrick *One Gauge Demon *Ozon A *Perforating Trickster, Pitt * Prince of East, Zanya & Akatsuki (Dual Card/Katana World) *Protector of Fate, Tasuku (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Province Baron, Shido *Purgatory Demon Swordsman(Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol *Sage, Kuguru *Scout, Criticizing Kirwa * Self-Proclaimed Healing Alchemist, Kabala *Swordsman of the East, Zanya *Tactful Knight, Arron *Tempting Trickster, Iyan *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand *Treasure Hunter, Paruko *Trust Envoy, Sephleed *Twin Tail Incubus *Wandering Knight, Roy *Young Pope, Alex Size 2 *Archdemon * Armed Demon Lord, Cerberus (Dual Card/Danger World) *Baptism Knight, Kamil *Bladewing Phoenix *Blue Knight, Noboru *Brave, Drum *Craftsman, Baku *Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *Doberman, Cobalt *Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard * Four Divine Shepherd, Suzaku (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) * Immortal Sword Saint, Shosetsu (Dual Card/Legend World) * Imperial Guards Three Knight, Nano Guardians (Dual Card/Katana World) *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea *Jade Golem Shaytan *Legendary Warrior, Gao *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz * Master Monk, Suzumi (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Monk of Bread Deity, Prios *Neo Braver, Ars Grande (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid *Ozon C *Purgatory Block * Purgatory Demon Lord, Demios (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Pure White Envoy, Whitia *Remote Trickster, Lone Remote * Revenger, Ikazuchi * Revolution Demon Lord, Rebellious *Revolution Knight, Rebellious *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid * Shadow Master, Wataru (Dual Card/Magic World) *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei *Skull Golem, Mazubaha *Steel Golem, Futoff *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea *Thunder Spartis *Triumphal Knight, El Quixote *Trouble Ghost, Shuffler X * Windbreak, Munechika (Dual Card/Katana World) * Windmill Knight, Noboru (Dual Card/Dragon World) Size 3 * Apocalypse Demon Lord, Gratos (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) * Archbishop, Genma (Dual Card/Ancient World) * Bird Demon Lord, Bladewing Phoenix * Black Wing Demon Lord, Abygale (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Brave of the Sun, Gao * Crystal Demon, Athora (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) * Demon Dog Lord, Borzoi Cobolt Lord *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Demon Lord, Gagnar * Demon Lord Chief, Duel Jaeger (Dual Card/Ancient World) * Demon Lord Gagnar, "Second Form: Ironhand" * Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere * Ghoul Deity Demon Lord, Ibuki (Dual Card/Katana World) *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Hazard Dragon Emperor, Gadelgoamer (Dual Card/Danger World) * Hundred Demons Demon Lord, Yamigedo * Ice Dragon Demon Lord, Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) *Interstellar Great Demon Lord, Jackknife (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Iron Cyclops *Judgment of the Cold-blooded King, Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) *King Gummy Slime * Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Master Skeleton *Ozon Z *Professional Battleman, Aadalbert *Resurrected Demon Wolf, Fenrir (Dual Card/Legend World) * Spiral Demon Lord, Drum (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Tosa Hound, Cobalt * Travelling Magician Combo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (Dual Card/Magic World) * Wandering Salaryman Buddyfighter, Amigo★Takata Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" *El Quixote "Golden Age!" *Fake Knight, Legion *Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!" Size 3 *Deukruzar, "Second Manifestation: Demonknight" *Fake Keeper, Crimson Arrogant